The present disclosure relates in general to role modeling and, more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for role modeling in call centers and work centers.
Diarization is a process of partitioning an inputted audio stream, consisting of two or more speakers, into different segments according to a speaker's identity (e.g., speaker 1 and speaker 2). In essence, diarization helps answer the question of “who spoke when?” Speech recognition techniques, such as automatic speech recognition (ASR), take an inputted audio stream containing a spoken language and translate this audio into text.